


Cold Doesn't Bother Me Anyway

by Nevcolleil



Series: A Long, Hard Thaw [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 15:09:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3294950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevcolleil/pseuds/Nevcolleil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Had enough, kid?" Snart says, dark monotone cut - as it always is with Barry - by something almost playful, curious. "You know what kind of damage too much cold can do." </i>
</p><p>
  <i>There's something satisfied and proud in the curl of his lips. 'I taught you that,' he doesn't have to say.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Doesn't Bother Me Anyway

After the first few times they'd faced off, Barry dreamt of a scenario similar to this. Snart smirking down at him, as he had that day on the train (" _Does your mom know you're out past your bedtime_?") his cold eyes lit with some heat Barry hadn't wanted to think about. Being at Snart's mercy.

Barry couldn't have imagined that the scene would ever go this far - to where he's not only helpless at Cold's demanding hands, but _naked_ , and stretched out just like Snart wants him.

Barry had once had nightmares that someday Cold would get close enough to him to make him scream again, as he had that first day - in the gallery - in pain. But when he throws back his head now and shouts, words gasp-like and shaky, barely intelligible, it's nothing like he had dreamt.

"Had enough, kid?" Snart says, dark monotone cut - as it always is with Barry (and only Barry) by something almost playful, curious. "You know what kind of damage too much cold can do." There's something satisfied and proud in the curl of his lips. 'I taught you that,' he doesn't have to say.

"I can take it... _Come on..._ "

"Your choice," Cold seems to take pleasure in saying, and he lifts the cold cell in his gloved hand, trailing it almost lovingly down Barry's right side, from clavicle to hip. Every inch of skin that the tiny generator touches turns pale, and then red... and then purple, and Barry writhes, moans, with the biting cold.

He should be concerned that Cold will let his hand linger in one place for too long and really hurt Barry. He should _definitely_ worry about the way Snart watches Barry's skin blister and then slowly heal. But none of this is about what Barry _should_. The devil's deal that led him here was based on a lot of things - fear, hope. But if 'should' had had a part in it, Barry would probably fear the drowsy give that seeps further and further into his bones with every brush of Cold's twisted little toy against his body.

Snart barely waits for Barry's flesh to turn back to a healthy color - Barry's still shaking from the cold, feeling the pins and needles of it, when Snart closes his mouth over one of Barry's pebbled nipples and sucks - hard - his lips like flames against Barry's nearly frostbitten skin.

Barry howls, pain and pleasure tugging Barry back and forth between them as he pants, waiting for one to get the upper hand.

"That good, huh?" Cold teases, chuckling quietly against Barry's oversensitive skin.

When Barry opens his mouth to speak, Cold presses the cold cell firmly to the inside of Barry's thigh. 

He takes advantage of Barry's scream to nibble at the arch of Barry's throat, before crawling over Barry's body and capturing that scream with his mouth, licking and biting at Barry's lips.

Barry hardly notices the sound of Cold tossing the cold cell onto the bedside table. He keeps their mouths locked as he tugs off his glove, and then both of his hands are on Barry - one gripping Barry by the nape of his neck, holding him still, while the other reaches down and grabs Barry's leg under the knee, pulling it up and over his hip as Cold settles in between Barry's thighs.

His hip rubs against the cold burn on the inside of Barry's left thigh as they grind together, and Barry hisses into their kiss - then whimpers when Snart grabs onto Barry's leg, tight, and won't let him pull away.

"One day, kid... One day, you and I are really going to play," Cold says against one corner of Barry's lips, sounding the closest to feeling real passion as he ever does while he works his way into Barry.

Barry shivers at the thought - or maybe just the residual cold left in his flesh by Cold's toy. His pulse leaps, too, and he can't quite cut off the moan that bubbles up from the back of his throat.

It's easier not to think when he's got Snart here like this - smooth, hard muscles shifting under Barry's palms as he moves over Barry's body - putting his energy into hurting Barry the way Barry wants to be hurt... instead of into hurting innocent people.

"Bring it on," he pants weakly against the curve of Cold's shoulder, pressing his face to the surprising heat of Cold's body.

Snart's laugh sounds suspiciously genuine, not that he laughs long. Barry may crave the slow aching pleasure that Cold's rough, precise touch can give him, but the need for speed that's practically become his second skin never really peels away. Throwing his other leg over Cold's hip as well, Barry drags their bodies completely together in one seamless slide, the piercing burn of it fading quickly, and Snart's first deep moan of the evening his reward.

"You asked for it," Cold warns, in the tone that Barry has learned to recognise as happy.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Cold Mercy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3976540) by [RedHead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHead/pseuds/RedHead)




End file.
